Ill-fated
by TintedRain
Summary: You and I are like day and night, always chasing after each other but never catching up. We are also like the entangled webs, no matter how many times the strands are severed, life will always weave it back. Perhaps that was when we both realized, that this is our destiny. The moment when the both of us start to curse our fate and fall into hell together. [SINBAD X OC] [Slight AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He was the son of a fisherman in a small village of the Partevia Empire by the sea. Blessed by the gods and loved by the source of life, the rukhs, he was known as the miracle born to save the world. He was gifted with the ability to connect with lives, reading their waves and behaviour as if it were second nature. To him, the state of the war-stricken world was to be rewritten and the lives of humanity were to be saved. That was his fate. The fate of a boy named Sinbad.

She was the daughter of a man; a man whom no one knew. Orphaned at birth, she was left upon the doorsteps of a household by the streets of the Reim Empire. However, humans were never as kind since the family immediately took her to local slavery auction house, exchanging her for her worth. The rukh did not bother with her particularly and the gods probably forgot about her existence. An insignificant being amongst the sea of others of her species. She was not destined for great things. In fact, she might not even be destined for anything at all.

Yet, the bindings of fate are always cruel and merciless as the ties of these two individuals begin to entangle. They were both fated to meet.

The purpose? Perhaps a test for the boy, or maybe a ploy to destroy the both of them. Regardless, the moment their eyes laid on one another, it is clear that one of them is still a cut above the average population and the other is dispensable.

 **Chapter 1**

"Well, well, who do we have here?" A sultry voice, well-controlled and smooth echoed through the walls of the dimly-lit room. Swirls of incensed smoke danced in the candlelight, creating an intoxicating atmosphere, dangerous yet enticing.

A lavender-haired teen sat upon the luxurious velvet couch situated in the centre of the room, along with two others who looked slightly younger than him. The boy with platinum blonde locks shifted uncomfortably as he attempted to shrink even deeper into his seat, an unsatisfactory frown marring his young features. The other auburn haired boy simply looked too excited and lecherous for his age.

I inwardly blanched at the sight. These boys looked barely above eighteen and yet here they are in one of the largest brothels of the esteemed Reim Empire. They must either be really wealthy or part of the noble heritage. I tried to hide the scowl threatening to show on my face. This just made my job a lot harder.

Sauntering over with a group of other women behind the head mistress, I tried to lower my gaze, hoping that perhaps I could just pass the day with only serving refreshments and avoid interactions. The headmistress greeted the teens, teasingly lowering her cleavage line before ordering us to spread out and entertain the guests.

 _How revolting for someone her age to act this way towards young teens…_

I could never get used to such a sight, no matter how many times I've seen it. Humans are just disgusting, no more, no less. Moving towards the back of the room, I stood with my head lowered, praying to get through the night just unnoticed.

For a few hours, I was successful. However, fate seems to utterly despise me as the headmistress had to leave to attend to the overwhelming number of guests that has started to stream in. Before she left, she turned and glared, her coral eyes stabbing into my being as she cooed in a sickly voice, "You, please entertain the esteemed guests here well." The threat in her voice stealthily but clearly embedded in that deceivingly sweet tone, only directed at me.

Nodding in compliance, I stepped towards the main couch where the boy with purple hair sat, sprawled in a comfortable position with arms hanging off the back of the seats proudly. The dread was real, as I lamented another night of lies and sexual placation to the "guests". Upon seeing my approach, the boy shot a playful smirk as his eyes glinted the shade of liquid gold.

 _I hate it._

"Hey beautiful," he drawled as his cheeks tinted a shy pink from the alcohol. I descended by his side, intentionally leaning into his expectant arms as I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you can withstand the strong alcohol of our humble abode, Sir." A smile, a pitched voice and flattery, that is all that I need.

"Sinbad."

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered, surprised at his sudden and serious tone.

"My name is Sinbad."

 _Ah… yes, I hate it._

"Yes, I see… Sinbad," I played along, pretending to muse and be shy as I tested his name on my lips. It sounded nice, surprisingly.

He smirked as he shifted, leaning his face closer to mine as he openly gazed at my face. An uncomfortable feeling twisted in my stomach as I tried to mask my displeasure. His golden eyes scanned every inch before finally landing on my eyes, drilling into the crevices. His mouth parted as a warm and gentle breath escaped dangerously close to my lips. The smell of alcohol and a hint of the ocean invaded my mind, my focus fading to how his lips were just barely an inch above mine.

"You look awfully young for someone to be working here."

My eyes widened, darting to meet his.

 _I hate those eyes._

Those golden irises stared down, imploring and blatantly curious. His face was clear, except for the drunken blush that coloured his cheeks. I kept my hold, looking at the daring expectancy and thirst for answers that this boy had in his eyes. Biting back a snort, I smiled wryly, pressing a hand to his chest until his back hit the velvet couch as I leaned down at his surprised look.

"And you, my dear Sinbad, look awfully young for someone to be visiting here, aren't you?"

Sinbad almost pouted at the statement, lifting up a hand to ruffle his purple locks, "I'm a man alright."

"Indeed, Sinbad," I flashed another placating smile before helping him up and serving another glass of wine.

Sinbad took it almost instantly, downing it as his eyes glazed over again and lingered on the empty glass for just a couple more seconds than needed. This boy obviously could not hold his liquor well. I gingerly pried the glass out of his fingers, setting it down on the glass table before any accidents happen.

"Say…" Sinbad started again, his voice slurred and slow. "How old are you?"

I raised a brow, taken aback and suspicious at his interrogation and persistence on the topic. His interest and tastes seem to be quite queer if _that_ is what he is bothered by.

"It is rude to ask a woman for her age, Sinbad."

He let out another pout before squinting his eyes, clearly under the influence of the alcohol. The plum haired boy leaned forward swiftly, a hand pressing against my upper back and another gently cupping the side of my chest while his mouth rested with a small peck just by my left ear.

"Then, may I at least have your name, Miss?" He whispered.

An involuntary shudder ran down my spine as I arched awkwardly, trying to avoid his searing touch. Since when did this guy move so fast, and while he is drunk, no less. I could feel a frown knit its way into my brows as I bit my lips at the close proximity.

 _I hate the way he moves._

Sinbad, in his drunken stupor, continued planting feathered kisses along my cheek up to my ear as he waited for my answer. His eyelids looked heavy and his hands idle but refusing to let up an inch. I could feel the bubble of anxiety within my chest rising. His touch is toxic and poison against my skin.

"Ai," I bit out, my voice airy and annoyed.

Sinbad halted in his movements, his lips hovering above my cheek as his eyes gingerly opened. Our line of sight met, both left eyes boring straight into the other's. In his pool of golden irises, I could feel myself being sucked in and drowning, deeper and deeper. My own raven coloured orbs staining his brilliant ones a murky greyish yellow within its reflection.

I had let my guard down. Just because he was a boy who looked no older than eighteen.

"Ai", he breathed, testing it upon his tongue. The way it sounded coming from him is suffocatingly assuring.

 _I hate the way he speaks._

I laid a hand on the front of his chest, pushing him away as I gave the sweetest smirk I could muster. He looked slightly displeased, though not for long as his eyes rolled back before collapsing on the couch. A gentle snore resounded across the room as Sinbad's breathing evened out. My gaze locked upon this boy and for the first time, I felt reluctance to pry my eyes away.

 _Sinbad…_

A boy rich enough to patron such a brothel at his age. A boy intelligent enough with his words and naturally talented in his advances with people. A boy as charismatic as the sun, drawing people dangerously close voluntarily. A boy gifted in everything that he is.

"Sinbad, huh," I let out a sigh, before turning to look at the other two equally drunk companions of his that were also passed out on the couch.

Gathering my robes, I exited the room together with the other women as we made our way back to our sleeping quarters to call it a day, although not before darting one last fleeting look at the dangerous boy with purple hair whom I probably will not be seeing again.

 _I really hate him._

—

For quite a number of times in my life, I question my decisions. One of those times, I questioned whether it was right to go with you. My jet black eyes landed on your broad shoulders, muscled through the years. It was tougher and more encompassing than I remember. Now, here you stand, in the white and lilac robes of fine silk, adorned with the various silver and gold accessories of your metal vessels, overlooking the walls of the castle you have built.

I stared in a daze at your liquid gold eyes. Those orbs that have matured over the years as well; wild adventurous flames that have been refined into cultured warmth that burns and lights the way for others. The only thing that never changed was the passion that resonated from your entire figure, of the promise you made and goals you vowed to achieve from your youth. Your smile widened as the bustling from the cities and markets below resonated through the air up to the palace grounds.

Turning in pride and satisfaction, you flashed me one of your rare genuine beams, "Ai, the country looks like its thriving."

 _The Kingdom of Sindria…_

I let out a light chuckle, "Indeed, my king. It is all because of you, the people of Sindria thank you."

The silhouette of your teen lingered against your back, shining with an innocence that was once forgotten. Upon hearing my answer, you almost looked displeased as a cringe hinted at the edge of your lips.

"That's not what I'm expecting," you whined childishly.

Cool breeze from the ocean miles away picked up, sweeping through the palace rooftop and caressing both our figures. Your elegant lavender locks and my common midnight black hair danced in the wind in an entangled mess and for a moment, everything was silent. My eyes seem locked onto yours, inescapable in the abyss of liquid gold. However, it does not matter because I might not want to turn my gaze away either way.

 _You have no idea how far away you look this instant, Sin…_

I could feel the fleeting sting at the back of my temple and the distant dull ache within my ribcage. You must have sensed it too, albeit a different kind. Your brows start to mar into a habitual frown (you have started doing that a lot recently), your expression growing serious.

 _Since when have you learnt to make such scary looks, Sin_ …

Crossing the distance between us in mere two steps, you lunged for my arm before dragging me into a tight embrace. The breeze calmed as our harmonious heartbeats now thundered in my ears.

"Careful Sin, you almost seemed desperate there," I jokingly let out a snigger, raising a hand to stroke the top of your head as if I were comforting a child. Every stroke scalding my palm, every stroke cutting away little of what I have left.

Your grip tightened.

We stayed like this, for a few seconds too long but a few moments too short.

You gradually pulled away, your eyes shaded under the white turban crown and your purple fringe. After a breath, you spoke, firm and low, "You have no idea."

Slipping out a scoff, you stepped back further, gazing at me with those infamous liquid gold irises tauntingly. The gaze of a king, the gaze of a man.

"I was afraid you'll be so weak the wind will carry you away," he jeered, those eyes glinting akin to that of a polished blade.

I could feel the dull prick of needles rising from my temples to the back of my eyes and the constant pounding in my chest rising to nausea in the back of my throat. The air suffocating and greedy, sucking anything and everything that is left of me.

 _If this is how things are to be, Sin, then I'll play along according to your wishes…_

"What do you take me for, you idiot? I can easily best any one of your eight generals any day," I clicked my tongue in mock annoyance as I shot him a victorious and prideful scowl.

Without missing a beat, you let out a boisterous laugh. A laugh so lively and light that it resonated across the entire roof and even caused some guards and citizens on the level ground below to look upwards in confusion. You comically wiped a tear away from the corners of your eye before gazing at my own with friendly warmth.

Various emotions flashed through your eyes that reflect the blazing sun, too fast for me to catch. I suppose that was how my own eyes look to you as well. You blinked, content finally settling into your expression.

"C'mon, let's go back in," you held out a hand invitingly.

"Sure. I'm certain Jafar must be looking for you since you ditched paperwork," I brushed past your shoulders, sardonically calling out.

I could see the panic rising in you as you immediately bolted through the doors back into the palace, muttering prayers that Jafar has not noticed your absence.

Gazing at your retreating back, I think I relented a little. It does not matter whether I made the right or wrong decision to go with you. It is the fact that I went with you that matters, and for that decision, I did not regret anything. Not even when it will probably lead to both our downfall…

—

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello, this is TR! Thank you for taking your time to read one of my first fanfics and I really hope you like it. I apologise beforehand for the slow updates of this fic because of school and for any mistakes in my writing. If you enjoy this fic, please feel free to favourite/follow, it will mean so much to me. Constructive criticism and reviews are also very welcome! Thank you for giving this fic a chance! See you! J


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** **Hello! A huge thank you to Twilight Dark Angel and twistedlittledoll who have fav/followed this fic :) Special thanks to twistedlittledoll and Achene for their lovely reviews~ (they are such an encouragement)** **and of course, a very sincere thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter and given this story a chance! Sorry for the slow updates that will be coming and please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Tap. Tap.

An aqua haired magician looked up from her various books of intricate spells and drawings, her shell-like accessories tinkling from the sudden movement. Her face morphed from confusion to pleasant surprise as her eyes landed upon who was knocking at her door. Magical tools, from revolving globes to self-sustained water magic, in the room continue to work, undisturbed.

"Ai! Come on in," the magician chirped, setting down her books and crossing round the desk in the centre of the room.

Ai's obsidian orbs shone warmly as her lips tugged upwards in a light grin. She walked forward to greet the magician, taking a small second to admire the room that never fails to amaze her no matter how many times she has visited it.

"Hello Yamraiha, I hope I'm not disturbing anything?" Ai spoke, a little embarrassed.

"Not at all! It's been so long, how was your trip?" Yamraiha worked her way passed Ai, fetching both of them a cup of tea from a magically- supported tea-brewing pot.

Ai accepted the cup over and took a small sip with a small smile. The magician always brew lovely tea.

"Sasan, Artemyra, Heliohapt and Imuchakk in a year, it was exhausting but at least I got the diplomatic matters done," the coal-haired girl mused before taking another sip from her tea.

Yamraiha sighed and pouted.

"You know, you should just leave these ambassador trips and diplomatic negotiations to the Foreign Relations department within the Council. That's what they're here for anyway," the magician lightly chastised after a brief moment of silence.

As how most of their conversations go, Ai chuckled dismissively, "Where's the fun then? Sindria is lovely and so are all of you, but it'd be amazing to see the world."

Yamraiha shook her head in resignation as her azure eyes kept their gaze on her friend endearingly. They kept a comfortable air with just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

"Indeed, you and Sinbad are so alike," Yamraiha joked.

The ebony haired girl said nothing in response, only letting a wry smile slip onto her features.

Seeing as she was not going to get any additional reply, the magician continued, "You didn't announce your arrival though, or else we would've went to receive you at the dock. Does everyone know you're back?"

"No need to cause a fuss, from the way I see it," Ai smiled, before giving Yamraiha a sly look. "Besides, you're the first person I've greeted since my return. I've decided to remain hidden from the others for a while."

The sapphire haired girl let out a laugh, free and honest, wiping a tear away at the antics of her friend, "Oh, you're too cruel! Besides, you're lucky that Sinbad is still in the Kou Empire for negotiations over Balbaad. He'll be returning tomorrow."

Ai chuckled along, though it sounded a tad bit nostalgic and wistful.

"So, I heard that a lot has happened while I was away?" Ai shot a smirk at her magician friend.

A glint shone in Yamraiha's cerulean orbs as her body fully turned to face Ai in excitement, "Yes! They are lovely children who saved Balbaad, Sinbad thought them very capable and full of potential so he brought them back as guests. A magi is among them as well, from what I've heard."

Ai raised a brow curiously, her interest perking, "Seems like a lot has happened while I was gone, tell me about these children and Balbaad."

—

The Kingdom of Sindria was lively. Bubbles of laughter and chatter filled the markets as citizens hurriedly went about their lives with bright beams on their faces. Regardless of age, gender or ethnicity, Sindria was welcoming and encompassing. Everyone was offered utmost hospitality, making the bustling country akin to paradise for both locals and visitors.

An extravagant ship pulled up against the dock as cheers from crowds resonated through air in the sunny afternoon. News spread quickly through the kingdom of their beloved king's return from negotiations in the Kou Empire as citizens welcomed the royal troupe all the way from the docks to the palace grounds. A small figure hid amongst the crowds, observing the king and the guards with hidden amusement.

 _How flashy, Sin… You sure never change…_

In the palace's White Capricorn Tower, the Eight Generals of Sindria lined up along with other government officials. They bowed unanimously upon the entrance of their king, Sinbad.

A shorter boy with platinum blonde hair and emerald eyes stepped forth, "Welcome back, Sin."

"Thank you, Jafar. I have been away for a long time indeed," Sinbad continued his way towards his office, not forgetting to signal the other officials that they are dismissed.

"There have been no reports of incidents during your absence," Jafar announced, the remaining of the Eight Generals trailing behind them.

Sinbad nodded in acknowledgement before expanding his discussion with his right-hand man, Jafar on negotiations with the Kou Empire on Balbaad's rights. Behind them, a certain blue-haired magician among the Eight Generals darted her eyes about, muffling a giggle. Her actions seemed to have garnered her a stink eye from the frosted haired swordsman with tan skin and lime eyes, to which she stuck out her tongue tauntingly. Their interactions seemed to have caught the attention of Sinbad, as he raised a brow in amusement.

From the corner of a marble pillar in the hall, a shadow lurked before slipping away quietly, leaving the guards baffled at the sudden gust of wind when none of the windows were open.

—

"Well, Sinbad was totally clueless, wasn't he?" Yamraiha sighed as she tended to one of her many magical tools in her private research room.

"I doubt it though," Ai scoffed lightly from her position huddled on a stool near the window. "I'm pretty sure he noticed I was there but just couldn't be bothered with me since he is a _King_ now."

Yamraiha awkwardly smiled as she heard the evident sulkiness and bitterness in the voice of her dear friend. She always wondered how Ai could be so much of a child if she wants to despite her intelligence.

"Now, I'm sure he just didn't notice this time," Yamraiha began slowly. "We all care more than you think, you know. _He_ cares more than you think."

Raven eyes landed on cyan ones; an unspoken apology. The black haired girl sighed. The idea of having friends and a family was still very much new to her even though they have been together for years. It was just a part of her past that would always haunt her, in both the present and the future.

"I know," Ai muttered under her breath, a dull ache against her chest (she could not understand why).

"Well, how long are you going to play around?"

Surprise jolted through both occupants of the room as they turned to face the door in haste. There stood the King of Sindria, his violet locks shining under the reflection of the sun, along with the rest of his metal vessels. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Ai clicked her tongue in annoyance, turning away in a childish fit. Yamraiha, though taken aback, quickly regained herself and greeted Sinbad respectfully, to which Sinbad returned with a sincere smile and wave.

"Yam," the king started, his tone gentle yet serious. "There's someone I would like you to tutor and share your magic expertise with. He's one of the kids from Balbaad, the magi Aladdin."

Yamraiha's blue eyes widened, disbelief and ecstasy swimming in those orbs that seemed to glow even brighter than before. A smile pulled from ear to ear on her face as she struggled to form coherent sentences. Sinbad and Ai merely chuckled at her antics.

"R-really?" Yamraiha stuttered, sparkles appearing around her. "I-I'll go make preparations. Oh my!" With that, she sprinted out of the room in delight, leaving the other two watching her trail in bemusement.

A silence soon settled as the King of Sindria turned his gaze towards the ebony haired girl, who was looking at everything in the room but him.

"I'm hurt," Sinbad began, taking slow steps towards the window. "You didn't even bothered to greet me."

Ai raised a doubtful brow, refusing to utter a single sound.

"It's been a year, don't tell me you're still mad," Sinbad stopped just in front of her, his voice lowering to a hush.

Jet black irises narrowed, shooting to glare directly into honeyed ones dangerously. The topic silenced by a look. The evening rays of the tangerine sky created shafts of light onto both figures, making the scene almost look like a painting. His silhouette looked ever more grand and mighty as far as she could remember.

 _One year._

It's been long indeed. Ai let out a sigh as she stood up from her place, "How did you know I was back?"

"I didn't," Sinbad shrugged. "I only knew when I see you with Yamraiha just moments ago. Speaking truthfully, I almost had a heart attack. I thought I was seeing things."

"You were eavesdropping?" The girl's expression turned incredulous, but something in her tone showed that she was not caught off guard by that fact.

"I just _happened_ to be there when you two started talking," Sinbad smiled suavely, as if his argument was valid to justify his actions.

The unsatisfactory look remained on Ai's face before morphing into one of helplessness as she sighed, "Sounds just like you."

Sinbad looked ready to retort, but he stopped abruptly upon noticing the genuine grin on the charcoal haired girl's features.

"Welcome home, my king."

"Glad to be back, Ai."

—

Jafar's brow twitched in annoyance as he slapped the stacks of paperwork onto the desk in the royal office. The various files and writing essentials already atop the table were knocked off; papers fluttering in the air and pens rolling onto the floor. Standing in front of the fuming advisor, Ai flinched. The grimace on her face proving how much she had regretted her playful actions in teasing the ex-assassin.

"You've been back for nearly two days and you don't even bother to say a thing?!" Jafar hollered in exasperation.

"W-well," Ai began, fearful for her life, while picking up some papers that have landed by her side. "In my defence, I didn't want to add onto your workload while Sinbad was away?" Her stand was anything but convincing.

The other party sighed in defeat. He slowly inched about to collect the scattered documents and accessories strewn all over the floor.

"Both you and Sin will be the death of me," Jafar muttered, an aura of killing intent burning figuratively behind his figure.

The black haired girl laughed sheepishly, timidly handing the papers she has picked over to the advisor only to be snatched into the hands of his.

"Well, at least there aren't any problems with the negotiations and diplomatic ties with the allied nations. However, you should have at least reported to me first so that I could have settled them before Sin came back," Jafar sneered lightly.

"You don't have to do everything so perfectly, Jafar. You're already doing more than enough," Ai spoke, her voice clear with a hint of worry for the white haired boy.

The said boy halted in the middle of cleaning up the mess he made to flash the girl a look of appreciation. Ai could not help but feel slightly sorry for the poor advisor for his dedication and hard work. He has suffered enough in his days as an assassin, after all.

Clearing his voice, Jafar started, his composure regained, "For starters, you could help me drag Sin back here to finish all the overdue paperwork if you really want to help."

Upon hearing that, the coal haired girl bit back a snigger before waving in compliance, exiting the room in her search of their juvenile king. The platinum blonde boy just stood, now with gathered papers, a gentle grin adorning his features as he stared at the door that had just closed with a soft thud.

—

"Here they come! The King and his Eight Generals!"

The gongs were sounded, a magnificent ring resonated through the large fields as the steadily growing crowd of onlookers cheered in ecstasy. Flags of Sindria's proud emblem flew in the raging wind accompanied by the esteemed guards of the kingdom. A humongous sea creature, akin to a mutation between a shark and an eel, with scales the colour of the sea thrashed about wildly in the middle of the fields. Its fangs and tails coming dangerously close to the guards trying to hold back the crowd that was enthusiastically charging forward.

Above a high cliff overlooking the fields, Sinbad stood alongside his Eight Generals; a sight so extravagant and spectacular. A sight so assuring and brimming with radiance that Ai had to squint her eyes from her spot in the crowd when gazing up on them. It made one feel safe just at the thought that these individuals are the ones standing at the top, protecting the kingdom from all harm. Right in the front of the guards, three young teenagers were making a fuss, their voices caked in confusion and panic. Ai raised a brow.

 _Those three, they must be the Balbaad kids…_

Stalking forward, the soot black haired girl lightly smacked all three youths with a large smile, fully displaying her carefree attitude with two rows of pearly white teeth, "Don't worry, y'all! It's a hunt!"

The blonde boy, blue-haired boy and magenta-headed girl all wore perplexed expressions, as if they were unable to comprehend the language they were just spoken to with. Without further words being said, Ai simply pointed over to the cliff, where a snow haired swordsman was readying his stance and the azure haired magician floated above the sea creature on a coral staff.

A series of attacks stroked the unaware sea monster as Sinbad's voice echoed through the air, "Let the hunt begin!"

The crowd's cheer intensified, crazed from the amazing and unbelievable display by the swordsman and magician in taking down the gigantic and ferocious beast. In less than ten seconds, the swordsman was able to not only kill the creature, but also debone and serve the freshly cut meat upon the white mats laid ready atop the fields.

"Everyone, remember to share, alright?" The swordsman shouted as he sheathed his sword in pride after landing just on the fields in front of the spectators. His eyes scanned the crowd before halting in the direction of the three teens from Balbaad.

"Ai?!" He rocketed forward, almost tumbling into innocent bystanders. "You're back! You didn't tell us again?"

Ai chuckled in embarrassment as she dodged the arm of the white haired swordsman that attempted to sling around her shoulders. The three teens, barely avoiding being caught up in the crossfire, looked bewilderedly at the situation.

"Sharrkan, I'm sorry," genuine guilt was evident in the girl's inky eyes, though she was still wholeheartedly running away from him.

"You idiot! Stop harassing Ai! It's because of your behaviour that she doesn't want to inform you of her return," the cyan haired magician floated down to join them, looking at Sharrkan with displeasure.

"What?! So even the old hag knew she was back? Why didn't you tell me but her, Ai?" Sharrkan turned indignantly to Ai but not before retorting the offending magician Yamraiha, which led them into their usual routine of squabbles and banters.

Sinbad and the remaining generals soon joined the scene as Ai stood awkwardly, trying to act as if the mess was not caused by her. She noticed the lost Balbaad kids standing to the side and shot them an apologetic grin.

"Alibaba, this man over here will be your swordplay tutor. He's name is Sharrkan," Sinbad began, ignoring the commotion caused in his background.

Upon hearing his name being mentioned, Sharrkan paused in the middle of pinching Yamraiha's cheeks apart and shifted his gaze curiously over to the blonde.

 _So that blonde kid from Balbaad is Alibaba._

Sharrkan exchanged greeting with Alibaba while Sinbad introduced Yamraiha to Aladdin, who was the boy with a similar shade of hair to his own tutor. Their amiable chatter did not even last a few seconds before the swordsman and magician both broke out into another round of debate on the superiority of swordsmanship and magic.

Meanwhile, a dark fuscia haired man with lower lip piercing known as Masrur stood silently behind the magenta haired girl, who was called Morgiana. Both members of the Finalis were silently glad that their teacher-student relationship will not be strained by being dragged into needless competition.

Sinbad finally cut off all parties, smiling as he extended his hands in a grand gesture, "Alright now, training will have to wait till tomorrow! Tonight, we celebrate with the Mahrajan Festival!"

The Generals exclaimed in excitement, hyped from the idea of a party and also hastily explaining about the celebration to the three newcomers. The enthusiasm was so contagious that even Ai felt her body quivering in anticipation as a smile that stretched from ear to ear appeared on her face.

—

Night breeze was always calming and tranquil, mirroring the serenity of the moonlight and comfort of the millions of stars in the sky. It was crisp and cooler than it was in the day, for an island surrounded by the waters like Sindria. On the balcony of the Black Libra Tower, a petite figure with midnight black hair stood, gently swirling a silver cup of red wine in her fingers. Her eyes that took after the shade of night looked yearningly up to the millions of stars that twinkled above, taking in its glow. A contented sigh gently escape her lips as she took a tiny sip from the alcohol.

"So that's where you are."

The figure tensed before shrugging nonchalantly, "You keep sneaking up on people, Sinbad." Her head tilted backwards, her cheeks still relatively clear, "It's impolite."

A chortle resounded through the empty library as the intruder stepped out under the moonlight to reveal his royal violet locks and glinting golden irises. He continued forward until he was leaning with his back against the railing of the balcony by her side, "You are always pointing out the flaws of others but what about you, Miss Eavesdropper?"

The girl grimaced inwardly.

"So? Jealous about the many escorts I have around me during the festival just then? Or was it about the Kou princess and marriage suggestions?" He continued teasingly.

"You wish, Sinbad," she spat, downing the cup in one go.

Sinbad raised a brow, doubtful.

"Then, why are you cooped up here in the royal library during the Mahrajan, Ai?" The lavender haired man decided to ask, genuinely concerned.

"I have unfinished research. Besides, I can never enjoy too large a crowd for too long," Ai sighed, her expression turning grim from the flashback that replayed in the back of her mind. A part of the past she wished would stay hidden and forgotten.

Sinbad debated the silence, before turning to face the night sky and palace courtyard below. "Take all the time you need. I have already introduced you to Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana just now. They'll be staying here to train for at least the next two months," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly before exiting the room back to attend to the festival.

Ai let the calm night breeze accompany her for just a moment longer, her eyes glued to the moon and stars. No matter how brightly the light was reflected in her ebony orbs, the tinge of sadness was still very present. Her mind whirled as countless memories swarmed and flooded her. It was on these nights where she loved the sky but hated the nostalgia and melancholy it brings. She felt utterly useless like a child sulking over what has been long done and set in stone. There were a lot of things she wished she had not done in life and a lot of things she wished she did not have to be a part of. However, there was no use lamenting over the past.

 _I know it's useless but please, just one night, let me mourn my life's worth of mistakes and bad decisions…_


End file.
